Harry Potter and the Well of Arcane Force
by Ultra H-Hr
Summary: The Ministry lift the reasonable restriction of underage sorcery to sixteen allowing the trio to delve into the world of magic and forces unknown. Harry, determined to bring Voldemort's downfall, begins to understand the essence of power which exist within all souls: The Well of Arcane Force. Harmione – H/Hr
1. Chapter 1

**_Harry Potter and the Well of Arcane Force_**

**_By – Ultra H-Hr_**

**_Chapter 01 - Wisdom of a Friend_**

_So it is owing to the recent resurgence of violence amidst the Wizarding Community, that the Ministry of Magic here by decree that the lawful restriction of underage sorcery be lifted to all those of the age of sixteen and over._

_This, we trust, is given the full support of the community during these troublesome times._

_Order decreed _

_August 1__st __1995_

_Rufus Scrimgeour Minister of Magic _

The ambiance within the smallest bedroom of Number Four Privet Drive, thickened and weighted with the presence of arcane force as, enclosed within a circlet of chalk upon the floor, Harry James Potter attempted the understand the force of power which was now _fully_ his to develop.

Harry, unlike the conservative, straight-laced people who inhabited the district of Privet Drive, was as far removed from their beliefs of normality as was possible to be. For you see the teenage youth possessed a secret so great, so irregular that even his own relations dare not speak of it. Harry James Potter, resident of Number four Privet Drive, possessed the power of arcane wizardry, the gift of magic.

Enclosed within the circle, which he had drawn upon the floorboards of his simple room, Harry forced a surge of magic into the air before him. Forcing his hands forward, the very action an effort, Harry reached forth and touched the shimmering barrier before him.

His touch grew cold, like skin pressed to solid ice as his breathing began to deepen. The shield charm which he had cast was solid, stronger than any of the forms he had conjured previously.

Harry swallowed, lessened the flow of spiritual force he had pushed into the shield charm and slowly drew away from its feed. The shield charm shattered, materialised as the form of fragile glass as it sprinkled around the young man. Glints of blue and silver shards, luminous, smooth in their texture, slowly dissolved into nothingness as they hit the hardwood floor. It was then that he felt it.

Harry's legs willowed beneath him, weakened, failing to find support he collapsed, fell to his hands and knees at the sudden, intense exhaustion which claimed him. Pained, Harry clutched at his heart beneath his summer tee, felt the sudden, unnatural beats and struggled rhythm of his heart. The pain was sharp; stabbing, tears touched the edges of his eyes as Harry struggled to breathe.

Drawing upon this sudden, unnatural sensation Harry's thoughts centred upon understand, knew to question his best friend, the wise Hermione Granger, of its reason and origin. Harry breathed, deep, rattling breathes as he gently drew to his feet. Pressing his weight against the foundation of his desk chair, Harry used the object as a stabilizer as with shaking hands, he reached for the glass of water he had waiting. Forcing control into his grip Harry swallowed deep gulps of the tepid water, the liquid warmed from the heat of the evening air.

Taking a final mouthful, Harry set the empty glass upon the table his body recovered enough to function without a foundation to bare his weight upon. Settling into a pace Harry began to muse upon what it was that had drained him so deeply of arcane energy.

Magic, Hermione had explained, was linked to the spiritual well of energy which resided within every living soul. In most people the magic was suppressed, either naturally or emotionally, resulting in the existence of Muggle's, or non-magic folk. In the wizarding community the magic reserve was usually active from birth, or so great in force that most young wizards failed to control their outbursts, resulting in wizard or Muggle born magic users. Harry assumed, given Hermione's explanation, that this also resulted in squibs amidst the magical community.

Harry searched the reserve of his body, hoping to understand the force within him. But the result was the same as looking for an undirected location; he knew not what or where to search. Harry pondered on this for a moment, wondered how deeply his well had been affected owing his intense use of force. He knew it had depleted greatly, but to understand fully Harry needed someone who understood the arcane greater than he himself.

Drawing to a conclusion Harry drew upon his power, forced himself into a shell of energy. The air around him began to shimmer before the ambiance resounded in an intense, strident _crack_.

* * *

Situated upon her plush, deep bed, Hermione Jean Granger sprawled across her cute, Rock n Roll themed bedding, clad in simple summer shorts and tee. At the head of her bed, resting against her matching pillow, Hermione was sifting through a large, leather bound, obviously magical tome.

The book, she had purchased from Flourish and Blotts subsequently following her best friends relation of his mission and duty in destroying the Dark Lord Voldemort. The air resonated with power as a echoing _crack_ filled her room. Hermione started, shocked, reached for her wand in defence of herself and family, expecting a magical attack. A slight, gentle chuckle sounded as she turned towards the heart of her room.

"Harry?" Hermione questioned, swallowed at the sight of her best friend standing in the centre of her room. "Is that you?"

Hermione stood, her wand still trained un-shaken upon the figure of her friend. Harry smiled a warm, handsome smile that Hermione knew no imposter could mimic. A slight squeal escaped her lips as, brightly, Hermione lowered her wand and rushed towards her best friend.

His arms enveloped her, strong, supportive his touch laced with affection as he caressed her long, dark locks. Slowly Hermione drew back, gazed at her friend, feeling the intense flush which entered her cheeks. Hiding her smile behind her fist Hermione sighted Harry's own rouge. The embrace had lasted longer, deeper than a platonic friendship. Hermione swallowed and set back towards her bed.

"Harry, you shouldn't Apparate without a licence, you could have splinched yourself."

Once more, Harry smiled.

"I understand the risks," Harry spoke gently, his words strangely husked, strained. Hermione looked up, concerned.

"What's happened? You sound so weak," Harry nodded and settled beside his best friend. It was here that Harry informed Hermione of his use of magic, of his attempts to build the force of his own arcane ability. Hermione sat silent, listening, musing. Her gaze took on the distant, preoccupied gaze of thought he had come to relate with her and Harry knew she was attempting to answer, ease his woes and worries.

"A well of energy," Hermione stated, her gaze slowly shifting back to one of determination and wisdom. "From what I understand cannot be grown, a wizard or witch is blessed with their own supply of power, be it great like Dumbledore or as minor as Lockhart's."

Hermione slapped playfully at Harry's shoulder at his mocking gaze.

"I was young and impressionable, Harry, don't tease me," once more Harry's eyebrows raised and Hermione giggled hiding her face, embarrassedly, in her hands.

"Alright," Harry chuckled, gently placing a hand upon the shoulder of his best friend, "I'm sorry, go on please explain,"

Hermione swallowed, nodded her head determinedly and turned to face him. Once more Hermione's gaze drew away, her cheeks hot with flush as she breathed. Harry frowned thoughtfully, his ears pricked at Hermione's slight whispers.

"Arcane energy," Hermione said, her words coming in a low, breathy voice, "Can weaken a body, drain a person of their very life force if used to greatly, it sounds to me that you put so much energy into that Shield Charm that you nearly began to drain your very soul."

Harry swallowed, drew his hands into his lap as his head lowered. Hermione failed to question him, left him to his own musings as he pondered the education she had given him. Gently her hand found his, he gripped gently, caressed the crown of her hand with his thumb. Slowly his gaze lifted, fell into the depths of her dark brown eyes. Pleasantly a smile crossed each of their lips.

"Fancy a walk?" Hermione questioned, lightly Harry nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two – Surge of Power**_

In preparation for their late evening walk Hermione donned a light summer jacket. The garment was simple, a deep pocketed coat fashioned from light, almost weightless material. Coloured sunshine yellow the jacket was complete with a sequin slogan upon the back which spelled the words '_juicy girl_' set between voluptuous lips. Harry eyed the garb with intrigue, the jacket far too chic, too alluring to belong to the prudish, simple girl he knew so well.

Harry was about to comment when his gaze drifted down to her dark summer shorts. How he had failed to notice them only the gods knew, but her shorts were decorated with the outlandish imprints of hand marks fashioned in the style of wet paint marks, an imprint on each side of her arse.

The young man swallowed, felt a sudden stirring of emotions, emotions beyond simple friendship or affection, a strong, sexual surge. Harry drew in a slight, sharp breath, felt his eyes take in the subtle, rounded swell of Hermione's ample rear, the mischievous innuendo which surrounded the decoration captivating.

"The Hermione I know wouldn't be so bold," Hermione glancing back, frowned, a look of confusion evident on her face. Harry's eyes failed to meet hers however, himself seemingly captivated by some other sight. It was then that Hermione noticed the direction of his gaze. A hot flush crept into her cheeks drawing an impishly smile upon her fair face. Alluringly Hermione wiggled her rear evoking a groan from her friend.

"Eye's up here," Hermione scolded playfully, slapping her hands stridently together, startling the captivated Harry back to reality. Harry stammered, groped for words that would not come, finally he settled into running his hands through his wealth of unruly hair which drew another smile to Hermione's lips.

"Catch!" Hermione tossed something, bulky, bright blue in the direction of her friend. With honed reflexes Harry caught the item in both hands, glanced towards it to sight a Sony Discman complete with headphones resting in his grip.

"Help yourself to some CD's, I'm gonna chill some juice for our walk," Hermione gestured to the wealthy music collection she possessed as she stepped towards the door of her room. Harry watched her go, swallowed as he noticed the slight sway which entered her walk; he chuckled and turned towards the music rack.

The collection of music Hermione possessed was extensive, varied from classical tenors to crashing heavy metal. Harry lifted one, captivated by its plain dark cover. The cover was almost completely black if not for the coiled snake design and the bands emblem each in opposite corners of the case. Taking the compact disc from its home Harry set the disc into the music player.

The first sound which flowed into his ears was that of a soft, haunting guitar riff, the guitar was clean almost eloquently sweet in its gentleness. A drum beat entered evoking a sense of danger and hostility before the drop. Harry started as the guitar's suddenly malformed from a gentle, dreamy melody to the crash and thunder of power and aggression.

Harry felt his heart lift, felt a connection with the music unlike any other music he was yet to experience. The vocalist began to sing his voice intense, powerful in his range and style. The lyrics spoke of a haunted child plagued by nightmares and terrors; it was a song Harry could relate to.

So engrossed was he in this new discovery that he failed to notice that Hermione had re-entered the room. Cocking a hip Hermione stood pleased as she gazed at her friend. She knew that Harry possessed very little understanding of music, mostly owing to his abusive relatives. Harry turned, started at the sight of Hermione as he lowered his overhead ear phones and smiled at his friend.

"This is great," Harry informed, gesturing to the CD he held in his hand. Hermione chuckled and lifted her hands, each laden with plastic cups complete with straw.

"I know, that album is one of my favourites," offering his thanks Harry accepted her proffered drink. He sipped deeply, drew in the sweet flavour of blended iced tropical juice. The drink was refreshing if only a little too cold evoking the stab of brain freeze. Both friends smiled joyfully and left, hand in hand, out for their venture.

* * *

The wooded park was a naturally grown green belt developed over years of public support forcing developers to look in differing directions to ripen the district. Settled beneath the trunk of a great oak Harry and Hermione glanced up across the horizon at the slowly setting sun. The sky was a glorious conflagration of pinks, yellows and slowly deepening blues. The slight twinkle of stars entered the developing night sky followed by the slow dawning of the moon. Together the two friends sat in harmony, hand in hand, content with each-others company and companionship.

"This is nice, Harry," Hermione cooed, snuggling up gently to the side of her friend, resting her head lovingly onto his chest. Harry breathed in acknowledgment coiling an arm gently about Hermione's shoulders, toying with stray strands of her long dark tresses.

"We should do this more often," Harry mussed, Hermione drew in a deep, steadying breath, drew herself away from her friends embrace. A slight moment past in which Harry turned to face Hermione as slowly she settled herself almost completely over his form. Harry blinked, gazed perplexedly at her, sighted her gaze filled with affection and desire.

"I like you, Harry, I really do," a slight smile touched Harry's mouth as his touch lifted to the support of her arms. His touch was gentle, laced to tenderness. His hand lifted to the side of her face, caressed gently drawing a gentle sigh of passion from the girl before him, her eyes closing with endearment, desire and affection.

"Oh, lads look at what we got here?" Hermione reeled at the conceited, arrogant taunt which flowed from behind she and Harry. Lifting his gaze Harry sighted a number of differing youths each of equal or superior age to both he and Hermione. Drawing to her feet Hermione assisted Harry to his full height. A slight tremor of fear settled into Harry's core as, when fully standing, Harry positioned himself between Hermione and the youths in a gesture of protection.

The youths issued a mocking coo, gestured jestingly of fright and fear as one, a hooded, supercilious fellow advanced on the pair.

"Out for a late night shag are we love?" the advancing youth questioned, drawing near to Hermione, his gaze dropping to take in the shape and allure of her legs. The youth forcefully pushed Harry aside, grasped Hermione viciously by the shoulders, turning her around so her rear to face his group.

"Look at this, lads this slag wants a smack," taunted the gang member as his hand slapped down stridently and groped Hermione's arse. Enraged Harry thundered forward. With all this weight behind his attack Harry forced his strength into a thunderous push, forcing the youth to stagger, his balance collapsed and the gang member fell stupidly into the earth. Another member of the gang rushed forward brandishing a deadly flick knife, which he held menacingly before Harry's throat.

"Easy mate, we only want a little fun, you can even have the dregs when we're finished," so breathed the youth with the blade, his words issuing a sense of concern for Hermione as he contemplated another attack.

"Harry…" Hermione breathed cautiously, her eyes drifting to the blade held tight to Harry's throat. Stepping forth Hermione placed a comforting hand upon the shoulder of her would be protector. "Don't… please,"

"You won't touch her!" Harry growled, his voice low, ominous filled with menace and fury. "I won't let you hurt her,"

"Believe me mate, she'll come to enjoy it, eventually," so drawled the elder teen who held the knife to Harry's throat. He gestured towards Hermione and a number of other members of the gang advanced on Hermione.

Hands grabbed, groped, pulled from all directions as Hermione struggled to defend herself. Within Harry felt the smouldering force of energy begin to develop within him. His eyes continued to drift from Hermione to the knife held tight to his throat. Hermione, struggled, screamed as finally she was overcome and dragged to the earth beneath the tree; almost a lifetime ago she and he had been sharing a tender moment.

His heart began to pound furiously, the rage began to build, his whole body trembling with fury. Images of a violated Hermione at the hands of these thugs surged through his mind, at its image a burning, fiery power began to build from every fibre of his body. The energy erupted, consumed all of Harry Potters entire being. A roar escaped his lips.

A shockwave thundered from the form of the young wizard. The impact of the shockwave struck the assaulting youths; all were thrown forcefully through the air. Hermione, clothes torn but un-violated remained still and fearful the force of the explosion seeping harmlessly through her.

The youth before Harry dropped his knife fearfully, his entire form trembling with fright. Gripping the lapel of his open hoody the form of Harry Potter gazed dark, eyes black with menace into the gaze of the terrified youth.

"Leave us!" Harry growled thrusting forth the gang member from his form. The legs of the terrified youth collapsed completely beneath him. Glancing back the gang member sighted the form of the attractive girl slowly drawn to her feet by the figure of the menacing man who had used such intense, impossible arcane force. Harry enveloped Hermione in his strong embrace, the sight of which would sear into the soul of the youth forever. In terror he turned and scrambled away.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three – Aria of Truth

Tenderly Harry cradled his dear Hermione as she openly wept within his embrace. His touch lifted to caress her soft brunette locks; he spoke no words, for none were needed all that was required from him at this moment in time was his strength and support as she struggled through this trying ordeal.

"Thank… thank you…" Hermione sobbed, her heart ached with fear and terror at her near violation, but her soul lifted with another emotion, a sense of care, strength and foundation housed within the form of the man who held her.

Harry, Hermione could sense, almost feel from him that his structure failed to support his self, that the strength housed within his body had been drained substantially from such an intense use of energy. Seeking a means of support, of a way to assist her ailing hero, the ambiance between them shifted. Each were enveloped in arcane force as, with a great effort, Hermione evoked the power of apparition to transport them to the safety of her room.

A slight, gentle pop signalled the pairs return to the safety of Hermione's bed chamber. Once within, when safety registered so the shaken girl ushered her hero to the support of her waiting bed. Harry, body now struck with the full force of such an intense drain of energy, rested his weight upon the downy form of the mattress. His breathing grew erratic as slowly he fought to maintain control.

"Harry…! I'm so… so sorry!" Hermione sobbed clutching his hand tenderly as he struggled to breathe. His gaze was enough to answer her, a look of strength and support offering more than words ever could. Harry reached forth, caressed her face tenderly as his breathing slowly stabilized.

Relieved, heart lifted in passion Hermione enveloped Harry once more in a deep, endearing embrace. His arms drew around her, softly she nuzzled safely into the strength of his embrace. His lips found her brow, kissed in tenderness and affection. Tears of relief seeped from each of their eyes as gently Hermione drew back.

"Are you going to be ok?" so questioned Hermione of her friend, a slight smile drew across his face as he nodded.

"I'll be fine," Harry breathed, though his voice was strained with effort. "What about you?"

Hermione pressed her hands to her mouth, concealing her smile as she nodded gently. Harry, understanding knew that she wished to be alone. His touch found her face once more before the air resounded with a crack as her friend disapparated.

Without him, without his support, Hermione rested her head to her bed where she began to weep once more. Her cat, Crookshanks, settled next to his distressed owner, offered his own sense of comfort and support. Hermione's fear of nearing violation had shaken her, but the emotion that was so intensely powerful, so consuming was a deep, searing affection, an endearment she felt for her hero, her friend: Harry.

Her touch caressed Crookshanks form as slowly Hermione erected herself. Drawing herself to the music station Hermione struggled to understand the emotions she felt. Her knowledge knew of only a single spell, a single act of witchery which could possibly help her in understanding this situation. Touching the hem of her music station, the tip of her fingers resting gently to its form, Hermione evoked the spell, a spell of passion, a spell of truth.

She stood, silent, expectant not quite understanding the spell or its results, having never cast of researched the incantation. It was, in itself, a mere whisper, spoken amongst the girls of Hogwarts in helping them understand the difficulty of emotion.

Slowly, gently the air of music began to envelop her. the ambiance grew soft, wrought with the sound of tender violins and the gentle melody of a piano.

Suddenly, the air lifted, filled with the sound and passion of a soprano as she sung her harmonious melody.

_O mio babbino caro,__  
__mi piace, è bello, bello.__  
__Vo'andare in Porta Rossa__  
__a comperar l'anello!_

The music evoked an air of passion, of heartfelt affection and joy. Hermione's heart swelled, lifted with such intense, vibrant emotions. It was there, surrounded by the beautiful, melodious music that Hermione truly understood the emotion she felt. Allowing herself to fall further and further into the music Hermione flopped down dreamily onto her bed, the music enveloping her as she slowly fell to sleep.

_- Authors note: just a little shout out to the Author IWillGoWithYouHarry, who's fantastic story Hero inspired this chapter. Thanks for the inspiration and I hope you all enjoy. -_


End file.
